His Game
by SilverGreen98
Summary: In that instant she understood that there was no more of her heart left to steal. She loved him. HGDM Complete Dramione one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I'm poor!**

**Rated T for some strong language. ****Inspired by hannah17.**

* * *

He had always loved games. Mind games, dating games, quidditch games. All kinds of games.

And she knew it. She had known since the first year and everyone else did, too.

Whenever he won an argument, his expression of smugness was unmistakable. Each time he caught the snitch before the other team, she would see the triumphant light in his eyes. And when he received top grades in class, he always wore that victorious smirk. He just _had_ to win.

And the worst part of it, the hardest thing to accept was, he usually did.

Under normal circumstances, she might've been impressed by his hard work or even admired him for his achievements.

But there was one game he never won and wouldn't give up on. That game was _her_.

It made her disgusted and outraged. She was furious at him for seeing her not as a woman with feelings, but just another object to claim.

She supposed that she knew the reason he had started this sick and vicious game. Hermione had received better grades than him in both Charms and Transfiguration last term, and she had seen Draco's father talk to him about it, looking very displeased. He had hung his head and kept silent.

She had felt sorry for him and talked to him afterwards, but if only she had known what would eventually result from her sympathy, she would have never done it.

At the time, he reacted as usual and spat that he did not need a mudblood's advice. Then a few months later, his new game began.

The insults gradually stopped. Instead, he even started to politely greet her when they happened to meet in the hallway or in the library. Then one day, when she passed him on her way out of the classroom, he stopped her and told her that she looked attractive in her new shirt. She was thoroughly shocked. None of her friends had bothered tell her that or maybe they haven't even noticed. She almost felt a wave of affection for him when she remembered his purpose, and returned his comment with a cold glare.

She knew he did not care for her as he claimed to. His only goal and purpose was obvious to her. He just wanted to trick her into dating him so he could finally win this tiresome game.

She would never allow that to happen, she told herself. But the horrible and inacceptable truth was, she was falling for him. No one had ever bothered to hold the door open for her when she entered a classroom, and nobody thought of helping with the enormous stacks of books she could not even fit in her bag. No one cared if she had cut her hair a few inches shorter or applied some makeup that morning. He did.

And though she did not want to admit it. This game was starting to hurt her. It was the real reason that caused her to break-up with Ron, because when comparing Ron's clumsy actions to how he treated her, Ron seem ridiculously childish and immature. When she brought it up that time, they had a huge fight and now their friendship was barely sustained by Harry and Ginny's combined efforts.

Now whenever she would dress in a new skirt or carefully put on some eye shadow, she found herself waiting for his compliment, secretly eager for approval. She would quickly stomp out the idea in her brain and berate herself mentally. It made her furious that he had so much control over her life now, and she could not even try to erase him from her mind. She was beginning to also despise herself.

Taking a deep breath to try and clear her mind of the confusing thoughts, she began to get ready for the next class.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny's concerned voice finally registered in her head.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." She replied, stuffing her books into her already bulging bag.

"You looked like you weren't feeling well." The redhead didn't look convinced.

"It's nothing." She lied, hurrying out the door." See ya."

She saw him waiting for her in the corridor now, waiting to go to class with her together, a part of their daily routine. She had tried to avoid him, but it was useless. She resorted to answering only when spoken to and keeping a good distance from him.

He wore his usual charming smirk as he strode up and greeted her. "Morning, Granger."

She nodded coolly, acknowledging his presence and started walking towards their next class.

"Lemme take those for you." He caught up and held out his hand, attempting to take her heavy load of classwork.

"No, thanks." She ignored his out stretched hand and continued walking.

He smiled awkwardly, the trace of bitterness in his expression completely unnoticed by her. "As you wish."

She was relieved that he didn't insist, perhaps he finally got tired of this meaningless game.

"So how's your day?" He asked conversationally, looking at her and waiting for her answer.

She did not meet his gaze. "Fine."

"Mine too." He said, his voice still casual as if she had returned the question. As if she also cared. His pace slowed down a bit almost imperceptibly, knowing that even though she would never admit it, she could not keep up with his longer strides.

The small action did not escape her eyes. How considerate of him, she thought resentfully. Oh yes, he played the game very well.

His voice still light, he asked quietly, "I heard you broke up with Ron?"

It was a simple sentence, really more of a statement than a question. But those words irritated her and made her suddenly angry. "I don't think that's any of your business, Malfoy." She snapped.

"No? I didn't think you would." He replied as if indifferent, but his eyes betrayed him.

It should've made her glad he sounded careless, but something in his tone of voice convinced her otherwise. "And just _what_ do you mean by that?"

He whirled around, his own emotions now bubbling to the surface. "I think you should know just what I mean, Granger."

She couldn't even try and pretend to be calm now. How could he still act as if he gave a damn? "Who the hell do you think you are, Malfoy? STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"Her voice broke a little, almost indetectably.

He still frowned at the tiny break in her voice. Taking an unconcious step towards her, he raised his hand to touch her face.

She automatically backed away, alarmed. "Don't touch me, Malfoy."

He felt as if he had been slapped. And this time, she did not miss the anger flash across his face. "For Merlin's sake, Granger! What the hell is your fucking problem?"

She almost laughed out loud at that."My problem? You think _I _have a problem?!"Her voice was almost a scream now, and she could not help the obvious note of hysteria.

Then his expression suddenly softened. "Hermione, are you alright? Did Ron do something to you? Because I swear I-"

"No!" She cried, trying to control her now quavering voice. "It's not him! It was you, it's always been you!"

He looked almost genuinely confused and concerned. She ignored that and kept yelling, not realizing she was raising her voice.

By the time she finished her rant of accusations, his expression had slowly turned to blank shock.

"-So why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE? Can't you see you're not wanted here?" She concluded, shoving his chest with surprising strength. "Can't you see that I deserve better?"

_That_ was why she hated his games. She deserved better than to have someone mess with her emotions just for fun. She deserved better than an insincere player. She was NOT a trophy.

"Deserve better?" He echoed hoarsely, taking two long strides in her direction. He was so close she could almost count every speck of blue in his mesmerizing silver eyes. But to her surprise, she also recognized hurt and burning rage in them.

"Is that what you really think, Granger?" He demanded, his voice disbelieving.

"Yes!" She had to take a step back. Her brain could not function when being so close to him

"Ha!" It was his turn to laugh with bitter coldness. "And to think you accused_ me_ of being arrogant?" He took another step forward. "Remember the day you came and talked to me? Remember, Granger? I actually thought a lot about it afterwards. I thought that maybe you were right." He chuckled sadly again. "So I decided to change. I stopped insulting muggle-borns, I studied harder in class, and fucking hell I'm now the bloody Head Boy! But I suppose I'm still not good enough for the Griffindor Princess?"

She shook her head dumbly, refusing to believe that she had been wrong about his intentions and misunderstood him. That was impossible. It was just another part of his game, she told herself firmly, don't fall for it.

"I'm not a game, Malfoy!" She yelled and covered her ears, not wanting to hear more of his lies.

The anger on his face was momentarily replaced by a look of utter bewilderment. "What?"

How _dare_ he pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about? "I said that I am **not** a game. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep playing. Can't you see that this is hurting me?"

He just stood there blankly, watching the tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill. "Granger, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Stop it! Stop pretending like you don't know what you're doing. Alright, I give up. Are you happy now? Can you leave me alone now?" The tears were running freely, and she didn't try to hide them.

"Hermione, please, what are you talking about?" He did not want to see her cry, it was making his heart ache.

"So you want me to admit it all first? Is that what you want? Fine, I will then. I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I hate you for it."

His expression was vacant as he tried to registered the fact that she just said "I love you" and "I hate you" at the same time.

"Hermione." He murmured as he moved forward to brush her tears away. She slapped his hand away, ignoring the hurt that flashed across his eyes.

"Don't." She whispered, but her voice growing louder with every word. "Stop playing with me. Don't you have any feelings at all, Malfoy?"

He looked incredulously at her." Are you serious? You want to talk about feelings? Alright." He stared steadily into her eyes. "Call me stalker or mental, I don't care. I sit there and watch you for god knows how long when I think you aren't looking in every class and at every meal. I know that you wake up early on Saturday mornings to go up to the Owlery and send a letter to your parents. Your favorite place is right by the Black Lake. You always go there to read, and oh, your favorite book is Gone with the Wind."

She watched him recite her habits and her favorite things, and felt her heart tripping. He was doing it again, taking another part of her heart with him.

"Hermione, can't you see? I don't know what game you're talking about. I wouldn't give up pranks and be around you everyday just because of some stupid game."

Taking another step toward her, he cupped her face gently but firmly in his hand. "Can't you see, Hermione? I did it all because I love you."

Her tears were making a damp stain on his shoulder as he pulled her close and held her gingerly, letting her cling to him and revel in the comfort of his embrace.

In that instant she understood that there was no more of her heart left to steal. He had taken it all, won it all perhaps, and she realized that it didn't matter.

She loved him.

* * *

**Review please, they always make an author happy :D**


End file.
